I'm Going To Win
by LovelyClove876
Summary: My name is Conleth Hale I come from a wealthy family from district twelve my name was in 4 times yet fate played a sick joke on me and I got reaped the worst part isn't that I got reaped it's that my older sister had been reaped 3 years prior and now everyone thinks i'm going to die just like her but they're wrong every single one I'm Conleth Hale and I will win the Games
1. Ladies First

Conleth Hale slep peacefully whch was a surprise since it was the night before the reaping. The fact that she didn't have a big chance at going helped but there were exceptions when you just have bad luck. Saphire Hale was reaped for the 70th anual Hunger Games at 14 and her name was only in there three times.

As many expected she didn't make it she was the 19th to die she drowned after the arena was flooded no one knew how to swim except for the female from 4 and she went insane. These thoughts kept Gneiss Conleth's twin sister awake.

She was nervous not only for herself but also for her younger sister Amber who would attend her first reaping. By the time dawn came Gneiss had only slept for a hour. She had decided to put of getting ready for the reaping for as long as she could.

This ment two hours at the most. Gneiss got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a over sized black shirt and sneakers. If you had seen her in the street you would have never guessed she came from the richer part of district twelve.

She walked out of her three bedroom home and into the streets. Today was the start of the days she would allow herself and mourn her dead sister Saphire. Gneiss walked to no particular place but she ended up in front of a house she spent a lot of time in.

She shrugged and went up to the front steps and knocked on the door. From inside she heard soft foot steps slowly come closer to the door. "Who is it?" a high pitched female voice called. "Gneiss" Gneiss called waiting patiently. The door opened after a few seconds and Gneiss was greeted by her golden blond best friend.

"I didn't excpect to see you here" Madge Undersea said gesturing for Gneiss to walk in. "Well I was taking a walk and ended up here" Gneiss said as she walked inside. This was basically her second home.

"Oh" Madge said walking to her room. Gneiss followed quitely since any loud noises even foot steps would make Madge's mother's daily migraine worst. Once in Madge's room Gneiss layed on Madge's bed "Is it bad I'm worried?" she asked as Madge sat down on a love seat that was located near a big window that gave the perfect view of the richer part of twelve.

"Everyone worries Gneiss" Madge muttered. Gneiss shrugged "How long until the reaping?" she asked. "About a hour" Madge replied. "What are you wearing" Gneiss asked even though she could care less if Madge wore a potato sack. Madge rolled her eyes "A blue dress"

"Sounds good" Gneiss was about to say but she was interrupted by a yell. "Madge" Gneiss gave Madge a questioning look there was rarely a loud noise in the house even rarer a yell. "Dad probally needs me" Madge said and stayed quite for about 20 seconds. "Not to be rude or anything but I think you should go" Madge advised looking at the door.

Gneiss nodded "I should get home" she said standing up and walking out the open door. As she walked down the hallway that would lead to the front door she heard the voice of Mrs. Undersea.

"Madge won't understand" she whispered in a pained voice. "She has two" responded in a cold unemotionel voice. "She is mature enough" he added using a softer tone.

Gneiss knew she shouldn't eavesdrop and with some difficulty she walked to the front door and opened the door. Only to be immidetly blasted by cold air which was strange since it was summer. Knowing the others inside the house would have noticed that someone had opened the door Gneiss stepped out and closed the door behind her. She started walking to her house but not wanting to arrive there soon she took the longer route that involved walked throught the seam.

She looked around and saw a girl she knew from school. Katniss Everdean also seemed to be walking home her eyes locked with Gneiss for a few seconds and Gneiss not knowing what to do waved. But all Katniss did was purse her lips and keep walkinh.

Gneiss understood the hate she and her family had since they were from the richer part the others envived them and there fore treated them with haterd and it didn't help that Gneiss father was a peace keeper. He came from district two and all his kids except Saphire had inherited his emereld green eyes. This made them stand out even more.

Gneiss reached her home and was immidetly ushered in by her mother. "You need to get ready soon" she said. Gneiss nodded and walked to the bathroom they were lucky enough to have running water. After taking a shower and wrapping a towel around her body she walked into the room she shared with Conleth and Amber.

Even though the house had three bedrooms only two were in use the other was Saphire's old room and was basically a shrine room for her. Their mother locked herself in their whenever the games came near three years and the pain from her lost was still not numb.

Conleth was brushing Amber's golden blond hair and humming. As Gneiss walked in Conleth looked up her dirty blonde hair was up in a tight pony tail and she was still dressed in her night cloths. Amber on the other hand was dressed in a black knee length skirt and a white blouse tucked in at the waist her hair was almost knot free. "Finally" Conleth exclaimed grabbing a towel next to her and handing the hair brush to Amber.

She made a dash for thr bathroom and Gneiss rolled her eyes. After getting dressed in a light pink dress with white flowers printed on it and brushing her hair she waited in the living room for Conleth. Amber was sitting on the couch reading a book.

After what seemed like forever Conleth came down. Her wavy dirty blond hair was down and it reached her waist she wore a simple black dress and flats. "You guys ready?" she asked. Gneiss and Amber stood up. "We've been ready for like a hour" Amber said in a exaggerated voice. "Let's go" Gneiss said they were actually running late.

After walking to the square they stood in line waiting to sign in. Conleth at the front, Amber in the middle and Gneiss last. Amber seemed calm but her hands were shaking so bad she had to hold onto her skirt to keep them steady.

Soon Conleth had signed in and it was Ambers turn. "It'll be fine" Gneiss assured her. Amber nodded and handed the woman who was dressed all in white clearly a peace keeper her hand. She pricked her finger with a needle and a drop of blood dropped onto the paper she scanned it and the name Hale, Amber showed up.

After signing in and walking over to the fifthteen year old section Gneiss stood next to Conleth who held onto Gneiss hand with a iron grip. The escort walked onto the stage with six inch heels her hair which was most likely a wig was straight up and painted a hidious orange she wore a hat with a bumblebee and a yellow dress that reached her knee's she wore so much make -up Gneiss was sure if she removed it a scale would say she weighed 5 pounds less.

Her heels made a annoying _Clink_ sound as she walked to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen the reaping for district twelve will begin soon" she said in the most annoying capital accent. They showed the same video they show every year all about how the war took many lives and how they are doing us a favor by making us kill each other. When the horriable video ended the woman cleared her voice.

"Now as usual ladies first" she said walking over to a crystal ball full of names written on strips of paper. Gneiss held her breath and Conleth's grip got even tighter. The woman smiled and it made Gneiss want to vomit. Her hand went into the bowl and she moved her hand taking out a slip and then putting it back as if changing her mind.

Everyone was so completly silent that to Gneiss her own breathing seemed too loud. After a agonizing moment the woman pulled out a slip of paper and walked back to the ceneter of the stage. She smiled her sick smile again and opened the slip of paper.

"The tribute of District Twelve is" she paused for a dramatic effect. "Conleth Hale" as the name escaped her lips Gneissfroze. Conleth froze too she gasped. Gneiss wanted to say something but she couldn't speak. Conleth had a shocked look on her face. "Come on we don't have all day" the escort said. Conleth's tight grip loosened and she started walking forward since everyone cleared her path it seemed easy.

I should volunteer Gneiss thought to herfelf. She wanted to volunteer but she was frozen in fear of just the thought. Conleth had reached the stage and now stood to the right of the escort. Her face showed not fear but shock as if she couldnt believe she was reaped. "Any volunteers?" the escort asked and Gneiss knew this was her last chance but her mouth stayed close and everyone seemed to be even more silent.

"Okay then" the escort said. "Now for the Gentlemen" to Gneiss she didn't care who the boy was all she could think about was that that girl up on the stage with the shocked look on her face was the second sister she would loose thanks to the games.

Gneiss hadn't even noticed the woman walk back to the center of the stage holding a slip of paper. "Caden Hutton" the woman called. A boy stepped forward from the 18 year old section he was sickly pale and thin he had short dark hair and grey eyes that clearly indicated he was from the seam.

No one volunteered for him and after the escort made him shake hands with Conleth they were taken to the justice building. Gneiss stayed frozen on the spot where she had stood for a while until Amber came. "We have to say good bye" Amber said silent tears rolling down her cheeks.


	2. Don't Say Goodbye, Say See You Soon

Conleth Hale tried not to cry as she sat in a room located on a top floor of the justice building. Now that the shock of having being reaped even though her name had hardly even been there had passed the fear was setting in.

All Conleth could think about were all the different arenas the games had been hosted in and all of the brutal gruesome deaths. It was impossible for her not to not think about Saphire who had been reaped 3 years prior.

Conleth had been eleven when it happened and she hadn't really understood how unlikely it was for Saphire to return. She had hope and then the game makers decided to flood the arena and only the girl Annie Cresta from district 4 had survived makng her the victor.

But she went crazy since she did see her district partner be beheaded. At this thought Conleth thought of her district partner Caden Hutton. Conleth had never met him he was clearly from the seam and he was a few years older then her.

As Conleth sat on the comfrtable couch thinking the door to the room opened. She looked up startled. Amber, Gneiss and her mother stepped. In Amber ran and gave Conleth a tight hug "Connie" she cried into her older sister's shoulder.

Their mother had a look on her face that showed she was even more depressed then before. It was no surprise in reality after all this would be the second child she lost thanks to The Hunger Games.

"Amber it's okay" Conleth whispered in a soothing voice stroking her sister's hair. "I'm going to be okay" she said but Conleth knew that Amber knew that this could possibly be the last time she saw her alive in person.

Amber stepped away and Conleth smiled sadly. "You're going to be okay Connie" Gneiss said in a what she hoped was a comfrtoing voice. Conleth rolled her eyes "Of course I am" she said having calmed down.

Their mother stayed silent though she just leaned against the wall staring at the floor and seemingly trying not to cry.

"Connie you're strong and fast" Gneiss started. "You can outrun them you're also smart the best choice would be to stay out of fights" Conleth sighed "You're not my mentor" she said.

"Your mentor didn't even show up for the reaping" Amber whispered. "He's a drunk who can barely think for himself he'll be of no help"

"Don't be so negative" Conleth said in a sad voice. "Saying the truth and being negative are two different things" Amber replied it was times like these when Conleth hated how mature Amber was.

"Three minutes" a male voice yelled. Gneiss hugged Conleth tightly. After a few seconds she let go.

"I want you to have this" a female vocie said surpising the three girls. Their mother took a necklace out of a pocket that was on the inside of her skirt. She looked at it sadly and handed it to Conleth.

It was a locket it was gold clearly expansive it was a light red but Conleth had no time to open it at the moment. "I guess this is goodbye" Conleth said once again having to hold back tears.

Amber started crying once more. But this time Gneiss shook her head "Don't say goodbye" she said her voice was soft and gentle. "Say see you next time"

Conleth let a few silent tears out and gave Gneiss another tight hug when the door opened. Conleth was left alone in the room she looked around.

The room looked very nice she studied small things like the way the light rain that had started made splashes on the window. This is what Conleth did when she had a hard day and felt like giving up.

She would focus on small things so she wouldn't focus on the bigger issues. The door opened again and Conleth looked up wondering who it was.

Madge had a detirmed look on her face as she sat down next to Conleth. She didn't say Hello or hug her or cry she sat there quitely and secretly Conleth was grateful for it.

After a while Madge finally spoke. "Conleth you aren't weak" she whispered. "You are going to make it back and you'll have a better life and you'll be able to do whatever you want"

Madge turned to look at Conleth "I know you can win" she said her blue eyes showed she was being honest. Conleth shook her head and the tears starting coming out sobs escaped her body as Madge but a hand on her back.

"Look at me" Madge commanded in a stern voice. Conleth looked at Madge her body still shaking and tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Say it" she said and when Conleth didn't respond she added "Say you're going to win"

It took Conleth a lot of effort but she managed to calm down. "I'm going to win" she choked out and then repeated it her voice steady. Soon after that Madge had to leave and Conleth knew there would be no more visits.

As she was escorted to the train she was thankful for the rain since you wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying but the words that had been said to her where all she could think about.

"_Don't say Goodbye, Say See You Later"_ the voice of Gneiss repeated over and over in Conleths head. As she was about to boared the train she whispered. "I'm going to win"

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer I promise**


	3. Capitol Monster And Supper

Conleth layed in her bed the train moving fast even though she couldn't feel it. She remembered when she was younger around the age of seven how she would say one day she would be on a really fast train.

Conleth had never expected that the day she would ride the fast train she would most likely be headed to her death. She tried to push the thought away it had been less then two hours since she had gotten on the train to be part of the 73rd Hunger Games.

Conleth had been crying into her pillow since she found the door that was labeled _District 12 Female Tribute_. To many thoughts crossed her mind. But a couple of questions stood out the most.

Had Saphire expirenced the same fear? Had she also cried once she had said goodbye? Had she started regreting many things just like Conleth was?

There was a knock on the door it wasn't to loud but Conleth heard it. "Go away" she yelled still crying but hoping it wasn't noticable in her shaky voice.

"The capitol monstor told me to get you for dinner" a male voice called and Conleth wondered if it was Caden. "Fine just go away now" she yelled again knowing she needed to calm down Conleth tried her best to stop crying.

After about ten minutes she managed it with only slight sobs escaping her body. She opened what seemed to be a closet. The clothing choices seemed horriable. All she could see were neon colors and animal prints.

After looking around she finally found something she could wear. She got out of her simple black reaping dress and instead changed into a pair of black pants and a blue loose tee shirt. Not being able to find shoes she put her flats back on and finally left her temporary room.

As she was walking down the hall she walked into a boy. He was tall and thin with dark hair and grey eyes and in a instant Conleth knew he was Caden. "Uh excuse me" Conleth apologized blushing she never did like to talk to stranges and surely she enjoyed bumping into them less.

"You're Conleth right?" he asked raising a eyebrow. Conleth nodded "Yes"

"Well the capitol monster won't let us feed until you're there" he said and then pointed at the way he had come from. He started walking and Conleth of course followed.

She thought it was odd how Caden had already giving the escort who she knew was named Effie Trinket a nickname and how he had said feed instead of eat.

These thoughts were pushed away from her mind when she walked into a room full of food. There were desserts and many other things. There was one table made out of wood and Effie or the capitol monster was sitting there still in the same outfit as before.

"Come on now" she said in her capital accent. Conleth who had been showen to be polite smiled a fake smile. "Thanks for waiting"

At this Caden rolled his eyes as he took a seat across from Effie. Their mentor Haymitch was no where to be found. Conleth took the seat next to Caden and these people who were dressed all in white started serviving them food. It was tasty but as soon as they finished one plate another was brought in it's place.

After a while Conleth started feeling sick. She was used to eating a good amount of food but it was to much for her. Caden also seemed to be sick. "I think i'm going to throw up" he said. Conleth knew she felt the same and politely excused herself. When she got to her room she threw up in the super sophistecated looking bathroom.

She felt a bit better as she sat on her bed but then she remembered something important. She looked around for the dress she had been wearing desprasate to find the locket. She had a teriffied feeling that she had lost it. Her hand went to the back of her neck and she felt a chain.

Feeling dumb Conleth took off the necklace. She had forgotten she had it on she cursed her bad memory as she studied the locket.

It looked sort of a red stone and it's frame was made of gold along with it's chain. She tried to open it but it was tight but after a few tries she got it open.

Her eyes filled with tear at the pictures. On the left side was a picture of Gneiss and her both dressed in the same outfit smiling at the camara they were around ten. On the right side there was was a picture of 13 year old Saphire smiling at the camara as she held onto seven year old Amber.

That night Conleth went to sleep clutching the locket and hoping that Saphire would look out for her once she entered the games. While another part of her hoped she wouldn't wake up the next morning.


	4. Are These Even Considered Costumes?

At the moment Conleth laid on a cold metal table. The cold silver made contact with her body and she ocasionaly shivered. Hot wax was in contact with her left leg.

"Almost done" Venia a capitol woman with long aqua blue hair and thin gold tatoos above her eyebrows said in her capitol accent. Her voice high pitched and her jaw barely opening.

Conleth dug her nails into her palms as the last shred of dignity was ripped from her skin. She swore she felt colder now that she was hairless except for her eyebrows and head hair.

Flavius or Fabulous Flavius the only guy in the room applied a fresh coat of what appeared to be his signature bright purple lispstick. "I think she's done" he said.

For hours Conleth had been scrubbed with bad smelling creams and soaps and waxed. Her skin was raw and a bright red. Octavia a woman with pea green skin smiled at Conleth. "Your stylist will be here soon" she said and her and th eothers started packing up their supplies.

She was handed a hospital gown and Conleth was very thankful. The prep team left and she waited and waited ten minutes passed and Conleth started to wonder if her stylist had ditched her.

At last there was a creek as a door opened. A woman with chin length dark purple hair, a long thin nose, a pointy chin and ice blue eyes walked in. She was tall and wore a bright red dress adorned with green gemstones.

"I'm Novalee" she said only a small trace of capitol accent detected in her cold voice. "I'm Conleth" she whispered. "I know that" Novalee said walking in front of Conleth.

"Stand up" she comaneded. That insant Conleth realized Novalee wasn't very friendly. She stood up and Novalee studied her body a thoughtful look on her face.

"The parade will start soon" Novalee stated. "I really hope you don't mind showing some skin" she said smiling as she went out to the hall.

Conleth's face paled at those words she suddenly thought. What if Novalee thought nudity was the new fashion?

Novalee walked back in holding a long plastic bag. "You can open it on your own call me when you're done" she said handing Conleth the bag and leaving once again.

Conleth sighed as she opened the bag. Her mouth formed a O shape as she stared in horror at what was suppose to be her outfit.

But it was hard to consider a small pair of short and a top that consisted of a strapless bra a outfit. She bit her lips as she got dressed. _At least this might get a few perverts to sponser me_. Conleth thought to herself.

"I'm done" Conleth yelled a slight hint of anger in her voice. Novalee steped in holding a glass jar full of a black substance. "Kestrel wanted to have you butt naked you should thank me" she said.

All Conleth could assume was that Kestrel was Caden's stylist. Coleth wondered if he was going through the same process as her.

"Earth to Conleth" a voice called as a hand was waved in front of her face. She blinked "What?" she asked. Conleth had to work on not having her thoughts wander. "This is black powder ment to represent coal dust"

"Must be horriable to have to style twelve Coal miners" Conleth stated shaking her head. "I manage" Novalee said starting to rub the balck dust on Conleth's face.

After about thirty minutes Conleth was covered in the black dust Conleth wasn't sure how to feel if you looked from a distence you might think she was naked. "Done" Novalee said handing Conleth a pair of black flats.

After that they walked down to what could be considered the backsyage of the chairiot ride. Stares followed Conleth as she made her way to her chariot. She felt expossed and had to grit her teeth.

She wondered if you could see how red her face was under the coal dust. "I swear i'm going to kill these idiots" a familier male voice said when Conleth got to her charriot. "I'll help you hide the bodies" she said trying to not pay attention to the fact that Caden was also wearing a reveling outfit.

This had to be the worst outfit district twelve had ever had. Conleth would have been happy to wear a jump suit or the traditonal head lamp.

"Tributes on your chariots now" a voice called from a speaker.

Caden and Conleth stood stiffly as Distirct One went out. The crowd roared and Conleth was freaking out. "Calm down" Caden whispered his voice completelt calm.

Conleth took a deep breath and nodded. Cheers errupted every time a new charriot went out and they got closer to their turn.

"District Twelve" a voice called as their charriot started moving forward almost causing Conleth to fall she had to briefly hold onto Caden to keep from falling.

As they went out the crowd gave a confuessed cheer and Conleth felt ashamed knowing at home the others would be seeing her.

_Don't pay attention to me please pay attetnion to District One and Two_. Conleth thought to herslef trying hard not to close her eyes.

**Come on Guys if you enjoyed this story give me a review, follow me and keep on reading**


End file.
